Take All That I Have
by Akaasha
Summary: Inspired by Maroon 5's Never Gonna Leave This Bed. Gray comes home after a minor bar fight and Juvia decides to brush it aside if it means she can have a blissfull night with her boyfriend


**AN**: This is my first fan fic and to tell you the truth, whenever I listen to Maroon 5's Never Gonna Leave This Bed, I picture Juvia and Gray being a couple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima and I am not a member of Maroon 5, so the song doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

><p><strong>Take All That I Have<strong>

"Aww, c'mon Mira! You know we won that!' Natsu Dragneel slurred from his wife's shoulder as she tried to yank him from his bar stool. "Natsu, lets go home!" Lucy said in a breathless voice as she managed to get her husband away from the flaming substance he was drinking.

"C'mon Lucy, you saw the whole thing! You know we won that!" Gray Fullbuster said, unknowingly repeating exactly what his friend said only seconds ago. The black haired mage turned his attention to the pile of unconcious mages in the cornder of the guild. Among them were broken bottles and chairs, even a smashed table which was used by Elfman when one of them called him a girly man.

The guild was now quiet. Loke was past out, Gajeel was gone and now even Natsu was taken by Lucy and was on his way home. Thats when it dawned on Gary, he stayed out all night.

Gray fucked up. Pretty bad too. He was now physically forced out of Fairy Tail by Mirajane, the silverette could be really scary sometimes. "What the hell Mira! Those bastards had it coming!" he yelled after he spit out a good amount of iron rich blood, coming from his bashed up lip.

"I don't care Gray, Master will take care of them in the morning. We don't need anymore destruction done to the guild. Now, go home." the large doors slammed on the black haired mage. He grumbled and kicked a rock, shoving his busted up hands in his pockets.

"Damn bastards, calling us week. How did they even get in the guild in the first place" he mumbled to himself. Twilight Orge wasn't a guild to talk about being weak. Just because within the 7 years they were missing that guild was able to step all over them doesn't mean it can happen now, especially so far into future.

Why can't bygones just be fucking bygones already. They had no right coming into the guild at such an hour. They were looking for trouble, and thats just what they got.

_If I were you Gray, I'd get home quickly_, said a voice in the back of the ice mage's head. For some reason, it souded like Mirajane. "Why?" he answered aloud. Hell, it was three in the morning, people are gonna see worse things than some strange guy talking to himself.

_Juvia's going to kick your ass when she sees you_, the voice said again. Whats it called again, a conscience? Whatever it was, Gray found it annoying. But it was right.

The young ice mage regularly got into fights with her girlfriend, Juvia Lockser. Usually it was about rent, Leida or even the laundry. But this time was different. He pushed to far. A serious bar fight was not something she wanted to hear in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p>It was three-fifteen in the morning when Gray Fullbuster came home. He tried to closed the door as quietly as he could, but forgot the cover his mouth to stop the curse that came out as he collided with the floor in a half drunken manner.<p>

Out of the four men whom he had a drinking contest with, Natsu was the most fucked. Lucy had to carry him home. Elfman could handle his liquor quite well, he was home quickly before Evergreen even knew he was gone. Loke was past out and probably hanging from the ceiling and well...no one knows what happened to Gajeel. They hope he's alright.

Gray smiled as he stood up, he wondered if maybe Gajeel was streeking, or maybe climbed to the top of the guild and making that funny noise that monkeys make when they want a banana. "Ha, that'd be funny for Levy to see." he snickered quietly and prepared himself to sneek quietly off to bed.

"What are you doing home so late, _sweetie_?" a blue haired mage purred from her seat on the couch. This made the young ice mage jump out of his skin and he brushed himself off. "Juvia! What the hell are you doing up?" The woman stood, walked to him and poked him hard in the chest. "I should be asking you that! And what the hell happened to your face!" _Damn_, Gray thought, _she could be as scary as Erza sometimes_.

"The guys and I stayed late at Fairy Tail for some fun, some guys from Twilight Orge came and started talking shit so we had a small rumble at the bar." he said with a simple shrug as he slipped off his shoes and walked away from his girlfriend.

Juvia tried her best to keep cool. Gray could see the water start to raise from her glass on the coffee table, but watched it evaporate into steam as quickly as it stared to rise.

"You did what?" the blue haired mage tried her best not to scream at the half sober man in front of her. His gorgeous face was cut up from glass and bruised from the fight. His knuckles her slightly blood and his shirt was ripped with what was probably a broken bottle since his chest is half way scratched too.

"It was just a rumble at the bar," Gray repeated nonchalantly as he toke a seat on the couch. "Just a rumble?" she repeated, grabbing his hand and examining it. The ice mage watched his girlfriend, her face was so serious as she toke care of him. Juvia grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen, leaving him to lean against the counter as she grabbed a rag full of ice. "Oh, Gray-sama," she sighed, bringing the homemade ice pack to his forehead, softening the pressure after seeing him flinch.

"Is Leida asleep?" he asked, referring to his 6 month old daughter. Juvia smiled and nodded as she continued to stare lovingly at her boyfriend. Gray smiled and placed his forehead to hers, breathing in the sigh that left her lips.

"I'm sorry," he said, closing his eyes, "I won't leave for the night ever again." He gave her tender kisses until she finally responded by lacing her arms around his neck. She ignored the scratchs and bruises as she dug her fingers into his ebony hair and rested her palms on his cheeks. "I love you." she whispered on his lips before kissing him passionately.

Gray easily lifted the mage up and walked her into their room. The bed was soft on Juvia's back as her boyfriend pinned her down onto it. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist he let her unbutton his shirt and push it over his shoulders.

In a flash, Gray's bare skin hit Juvia's as he toke the liberty of removing the extra large t-shirt she had on. Their kisses became sloppy as their hands became busy with everything else. Grays found his way to Juvia's legs and Juvia's found her way to his strong back. The rest of the clothes seemed burn and turn into ash from the sparks that flew from the couple on the bed. The sweat started to turn into beads on their brows and shoulders. The taste of salty was like heaven for the ice mage. Juvia smiled, people thought Gray would be cold and icy in bed. Idiots.

His teeth began to bit her swollen lips, loving the way she moaned in satisfaction and arched herself closer to him. The bluette used all of her strength to flipped them over. She pressed her lips to his bare chest and neck before reaching his lips again. She could taste the blood from his swollen lips. She sat up and pushed back the sweat drenched hair and kissed his forehead. Gray's hands clawed her hips and she kissed his wounds. He was hers. Only hers. She would die for him in a second and she slept safely beside him.

He could have kissed her for hours that night, but from his body was telling him, they couldn't wait much longer. He flipped the two back over, loving the pout on his girlfriends lips, but once he entered her, her expression changed to pure bliss.

Every time Gray buried himself further into her, the higher he felt. It wasn't the alcohol that he was sure Juvia could taste, it was the fact that he was this intimate with this woman. This woman whom bore his child only 6 months ago and whom he was certain to marry within a years time, was his own personal drug. Five years ago, if someone had told him that he would have a beautiful daughter with this woman or hell, even be in love with her, Gray would've smacked them silly. But in this moment, maybe just this moment, he would rethink that smack and probably buy that person a drink.

Juvia felt nothing. Her body acted on its own accord, meeting Gray's in an inferno of pleasure. Moans and gasped escaped her lips in shock and bliss. Her mind was racing, thoughts of their first kiss, their first date, their first time and even Leida being born. That moment he swore he would never let anything happen to them. If only he knew how much he was hurting her. His love was to special for her, to much to handle. If this is what heaven felt like, then she died 5 years ago when she first laid eyes on the black haired mage.

The climax of their evening was like a final note of a symphony. Splendid for both. The sloppy kisses became passionate and then tender again. Their pants and moans were shared and echoed throughout the apartment. The lack of air between them was surprising for both parties.

"Juvia," Gray said in a husky voice as he removed himself from her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She answered with a hum, pressing her body as close to his as she could. "I'm never gonna leave this bed." he said a matter-of-factually voice.

The bluette smiled, looked into his eyes and kissed him one last time before closing her own eyes to sleep. " I wouldn't let you anyways." And with that and one last kiss from Gray's lips, the two fell asleep, only to be woken up ten minutes later from a crying Leida.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: God, I Love Juvia and Gray. Their so cute and I don't think I've ever read a lemony story about them. I felt like adding Leida just because I love the idea of them having a daughter. From what I usually see in movies, couples will get even more serious about late night arrivals if the two share a child. I think she played a part in this, bringing the pair even closer. So I know this was a quicky and i plan on writing more one-shots until i become really inspired to write a multi-chapter.

_Ta-ta for now! -Akaasha_

_**Reviews? :D**_


End file.
